Of Twilight and Redemption
by Chris Wizzudz
Summary: On the last night before Midna would shatter the mirror and close the gateway to the Twilight Realm, she and Link share a special moment that, unbeknownst to either of them, would spiritually bind them together for eternity by the power of the Triforce.


This was it - the last night before Midna would return to her people, this time as the Twilight Princess. The last night before Link said goodbye to the one friend who literally stayed with him throughout his adventure through Hyrule. The one friend who would rather give up her life to the Dark Lord Ganondorf to save him and Princess Zelda than to allow both the Light World and the Twilight Realm to fall into the hands of evil. She was going back to her world, and it was likely she would never return. After all, she had said many times during their quest that she much preferred the strangely beautiful cloud of twilight to the blue sky and puffy white clouds of the Light World.

Link leaned his head against the side of the highest window of his house, looking out at the setting sun over the mountains that surrounded the village of Ordon. His mind was filled with memories of the grand adventures he had had with Midna, from her sarcastically telling him to "mush" whenever he was in his wolf form, to the tedious, mind-boggling puzzles in the dungeons they faced, to simply sitting under trees and talking about their lives before they had embarked on their quest. Yes, they shared some good memories. Their friendship was what kept them both going during the more difficult parts of the journey. But there was something about their friendship that neither of them really understood. Something deep and powerful.

As Link recollected his thoughts, he heard a knock at his door. He hadn't noticed anyone come up the ladder to his home, but he figured one of the village kids was trying to sneak up on him, and so he pulled himself out of his dreamworld and climbed down the series of ladders to the main floor of his home. Moving as quietly as he could, he tiptoed over to the door and slowly turned the handle. He heard the knocking come again, and immediately he swung the door open to jump out at whomever was trying to sneak up on him. He stopped himself from lunging forward just as his eyes recognized who it was at the door.

"Midna?" He asked, looking at his visitor with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Midna replied. "It's the last night before we leave for the Desert, so I figured I'd drop by." She glanced down at Link's feet and then back up to his eyes, clearing her throat. "Do you... want to go for a walk in the woods?"

"Sure." Link said, smiling. He stepped out of his doorway, and together they climbed down the ladder to his home and walked down into Faron Woods.

* * *

><p>As the two of them walked, Link could feel Midna's tension rising. She seemed almost nervous all of a sudden, which was very much against her character. He began to wonder if there was something wrong, something his friend wasn't telling him. The silence between them only made the situation more tense.<p>

After a good twenty or so minutes of walking, the two of them finally stopped in front of the eerie purple fog that separated the Northern half of Faron Woods from the Southern half. For a moment, neither of them spoke a word. Then Midna broke the silence with a question that Link wasn't expecting.

"Do you remember that stupid little monkey?" She asked, her character seeming to return. Link could still feel her tension, but ignored it only to answer.

"Yes." Link said, assuming she meant the one that stole his lantern. "I was just as annoyed as you were when we had to follow her through this fog."

"It was your fault, though. You were just staring off into space."

Link laughed. "I was just shocked that the fog was even here. It wasn't the day before."

"I still say it was your fault." Midna playfully accused. "Be accountable for your actions." Link looked over at her with an unamused expression, which quickly turned into a smile. He and Midna hadn't talked like this in weeks, not since they had defeated the Argorok in the City in the Sky. After that battle, Midna was absolutely hell-bent on killing Zant and taking back her Throne, only to later turn her vengeance towards Ganondorf. Neither of them spoke lightly after that until now.

An opening in the treetops allowed a ray of starlight to shine down on them, making Midna's tension grow stronger. Link looked over at her, noticing her eyes look everywhere else but at him. He figured he should ask her what she was so nervous about, and so raised the question. She didn't seem to hear him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said, 'Are you alright?'" Link repeated. "You're pretty tense."

"Oh. Well, I'm just..." She racked her brain for the right words to say. "I'm just thinking."

"May I ask what it is you're thinking of?" Link said, ignoring how regally he had placed his words.

"Well, I..." Her voice trailed off, and her lip quivered as she searched for a way to explain her thoughts. "I was just thinking about you and Zelda. You two seem so suddenly attached to each other."

"We are, in a matter of speaking." Link said. He looked down at his right hand, the Triforce of Courage radiating a dim glow. "The Triforce is what binds her and I together. We're spiritually attached to each other by fate." He looked back at Midna. "Why is this such a concern all of a sudden?"

"I guess I just wrongly assumed you two were... well, courting now. She seems to like you a lot."

Link chuckled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He looked at her with an amused expression. "What about you?" He asked. Midna raised an eyebrow in confusion, and so he continued. "If you think the Princess likes me a lot, then how much do _you _like me?" Midna was quite taken aback from the question. Instead of telling him how much she liked him, however, she decided on something different and pulled him in for a kiss. Link froze in shock as her lips locked with his. He wasn't anticipating anything like this to happen. As their lips parted, however, he smiled. "Well, that answers my question." He said. Midna made her usual giggle, and went in for another kiss. Link was prepared this time, and welcomed the kiss gratefully.

Neither of them noticed the mark of the Triforce of Power appear on the back of Midna's right hand, signaling that it was not a mere coincidence that they had met, but fate instead. Fate, it seemed, had eternally bound their souls together, and _nothing _would ever break that bond. Not even Hell itself.


End file.
